Incontrôle
by AbyssMo
Summary: "—¿No crees que, en ocasiones, es necesario perder el control?—". Hiroaki/Natsuko. Generado a partir de la "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Proyecto 1/8


Para la "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1/8

Relación Prohibida - Hiroaki/Natsuko

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 ** _INCONTRÔLÉ_**

 _— ¿No crees que en ocasiones es necesario perder el control? —_

* * *

Caminaba firme con decisión hacia su destino. Conocía perfectamente el camino, sus pasos se dirigían ya de manera automática. Natsuko no resaltaba por ser una mujer descuidada o indiscreta, sino todo lo contrario, esa aura de misterio envolviendo su singular belleza a pesar de su edad seguía siendo su mayor atractivo, aún lograba que incluso jóvenes de la edad de sus hijos le regalaran algún cumplido e incluso algunos más atrevidos ciertas insinuaciones. Ante el mundo era un enigma absoluto, su rostro no mostraba un solo grado de emoción fuera de lugar.

Pero ella conocía muy bien sus debilidades, tanto como él. Él, que ahora se había convertido en la peor de todas. ¿En qué momento cayó a merced de sus instintos más básicos? Lo que ahora más le sorprendía era con quién.

El asunto se complicó debido a las circunstancias, hacer de su conocimiento la existencia de portales a otras dimensiones y mundos digitales la sacaron de balance. Su mundo siempre había sido uno solo, su creencia una sola y sus hijos le mostraron un enorme panorama. Siendo tan solo unos niños se habían convertido en los héroes de no solo uno, sino dos mundos. Aquello era demasiado para asimilar.

Fue entonces que la propuesta de su ex-esposo no le sonó tan descabellada, incluso esa primera vez, luego de un largo periodo de cero convivencia, la disfrutó.

Al principio sus temas se centraban en sus hijos, intentaban indagar sobre detalles que les ayudaran a estrechar su relación con cada uno. Takeru solía ser muy accesible, en realidad a su padre no le había costado reanudar su relación, en cambio Yamato aún parecía resentido con su madre por haberlos separado quizás, jamás lo decía, pero era suficiente con la actitud que tomaba frente a ella.

Con el tiempo y algunas mejoras en sus relaciones paternales comenzaron a tocar temas algo más personales, como el trabajo, otras actividades, sus relaciones. Sus encuentros se volvieron parte de su rutina.

No fue hasta aquel día de las pocas ocasiones en que ella se daba oportunidad de probar suerte con algún fulano, que todo le salió mal. Más plantada no podía quedar y lo peor, con las enormes ganas que su necesidad primaria le gritaba, vestida y alborotada se quedaba corto.

Le había parecido un buen partido, el tipo la abordó a ella, no fue al revés, sintió esa chispa interna que le indicaba que con él podría desahogar su deseo y aguardó, porque una mujer como ella no se lanza sin pensar a la cama de un desconocido, jamás. Al menos se citarían un par de veces, como sucedió, con cada cita sus ganas no menguaron. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Aquella última cita había sido programada en el día en que semanalmente se encontraban y ella le comunicó a su ex que no asistiría debido al compromiso. Por una mera casualidad después de una larga espera, al decidir partir hacia su hogar Natsuko se encontró de frente con Hiroaki.

— Natsuko… — exclamó sorprendido al toparse con ella — ¿Qué tal tu cita? — preguntó con un toque de ironía que se le escapó, traicionera. Cerró los ojos un instante al notarlo para sonreír luego intentando disimular.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, su rostro impasible, enigmático ante cualquiera. No ante él, Hiroaki lo supo de inmediato. Durante años estudió su mirada a falta de las palabras que ella jamás soltaría, en su afán por enmendar las faltas que jamás le fueron reprochadas, leyó claramente en sus ojos el sentimiento con el que se despidió la última vez que habitaron juntos bajo el mismo techo: decepción.

Odiaba la mirada que él le dedicó luego de descifrar la de ella, la misma que Takeru le había heredado y que le dirigía cada vez que ella perdía los estribos, llena de compasión. De no ser por esa analogía le habría abofeteado con toda la ira que traía contenida y se habría marchado lejos de ahí.

— Ya, — dijo él de pronto — aún no anochece y tú luces radiante — este reconocimiento la hizo sonrojar — si gustas puedo compartir mi cena contigo. — sonrió mostrándole las bolsas que contenían sus alimentos de esa noche.

— ¿A... tu departamento? — ella palideció, lo último que quería era que Yamato la encontrara con su padre en una especie de ¿cita?

— Oh, no... ¿qué... Yamato no te lo dijo? — sé apresuró a preguntar el hombre.

— ¿Decirme qué? — le devolvió ella la pregunta.

— Ese mal agradecido — masculló Hiroaki antes de responder — salió de gira, no estará en casa por casi un mes. Hablaré con él, le pedí cientos de veces que te avisara…

— Está bien — le interrumpió ella. Al ver la incógnita en su rostro, continúo — No te enfades con Yamato, está bien. Y acepto tu invitación. — Dijo casi sin emoción, no sonaba mal, era un encuentro como cualquier otro, además necesitaba disipar su frustración.

— ¡Grandioso! — la deslumbró con su sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

A Natsuko de pronto la sobresaltó el recuerdo del apetito que su cuerpo exigía, sacudió la cabeza intentando restarle importancia y le apremió a partir.

La cena transcurrió serena, más amena de lo que esperaba, Hiroaki no tuvo que esforzarse por hacerla sentir cómoda, se sintió acogida por el ambiente.

— Yamato hace un gran trabajo al mantener su hogar tan cálido — comentó ella cuando tuvo oportunidad de mirar a detalle la habitación.

— ¿Yamato? — exclamó él frunciendo el ceño desde la cocina — El holgazán lleva casi tres meses sin dedicarle tiempo al aseo del departamento — Natsuko abrió la boca para protestar — aunque ha sido un gran guía, así que a nombre de nuestro hijo, gracias por el cumplido. — sé adelantó él a su reproche mirándola divertido.

— Vergüenza deberías tener — le lanzó ella volviéndole la espalda.

Hiroaki se acercó a la mesa de nuevo con una botella de vino, lo que llamó la atención de Natsuko.

— ¿Qué pretendes Hiroaki? — preguntó sin rodeos la ojiazul.

— Nada en absoluto — respondió sincero — Hace algunos meses me topé con ella en una vinatería y no pude evitar comprarla, no sabía si algún día se prestaría la ocasión, pero creo que esta es la adecuada — le acercó la botella — ¿lo reconoces? Es el vino que...

— _Château Mont-Redon_ — dijo ella en un suspiro — el que sirvieron en nuestra boda.

Él asintió, ambos se hundieron en un ambiente de nostalgia, con un gesto le ofreció una copa a lo cual accedió ella del mismo modo. Acercó la bebida a sus labios inspirando su aroma suave, dulce. Él bebió, ella se embriagó del recuerdo de aquel día.

— ¿Qué nos pasó Hiro? — por fin ella rompió el silencio — Todo fue perfecto entonces — y él supo que se refería a ese único día.

Por primera vez tocaba el tema, luego de tantos años de separación, ella por fin se descubría ante él.

— Control — se limitó a decir él — Eso fue lo que nos pasó. Yo no entraba en la descripción de perfección que exigían tus demandas, jamás lo haré. — Aguardó paciente su reacción, esperando oír tras de sí el portazo que todavía resonaba en su cabeza desde su última discusión aún casados.

— Montrez-moi…

Lo que siguió dejó al hombre sin aliento. Natsuko se abalanzó como fiera hacia su boca, liberando por fin la necesidad que le había estado gritando hacia días, tal vez semanas. Sus manos recorrieron el camino hacia la hebilla del cinturón que impedía el contacto directo con el objeto de su deseo. Su interior palpitante se humedeció conforme sintió crecer en él el mismo deseo.

Hiroaki despertó de su trance y la levantó, haciendo que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas, mientras no paraba de ejercer presión con su pelvis exigiendo lo que pedía. Pronto sus ropas abandonaron sus cuerpos y se entregaron al deseo frenético que jamás antes habían experimentado juntos.

Desde entonces se volvió una adicción encontrarse ocasionalmente para repetir la experiencia, nunca igual, siempre con la silenciosa promesa de volver.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, parada ante la puerta de la habitación, preguntándose si algún día aquello tendría fin. Su vida controlada había encontrado un escape al caos momentáneo. Se preguntó incluso si aquello sería amor, pero de inmediato lo descartó. Lo que ambos sentían de manera mutua era deseo, uno que jamás se habría podido dar en el seno del matrimonio. Porque eso fue lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo que los llevó a la ruina en el pasado: un matrimonio tradicional, fomentado en valores ajenos, de perfección y reconocimiento social. Al menos para ella, ahora lo tenía claro.

Se introdujo a la habitación y se deshizo de su ropa tan rápido como había entrado. Él ya la esperaba.

Abrazada a él, Natsuko se hundió otra vez en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Hiroaki al notarlo.

— Pensaba en nuestros hijos — dijo buscando su mirada — en que no me gustaría que supieran de lo nuestro — continúo franca — No sé si sea correcto seguir con esto… Takeru seguro sospecha algo, ya ves lo receptivo que es.

Hiroaki río, al menor de los Ishida nada se le escapaba.

— Yo también tengo mis dudas — dijo él — aún no me has dicho qué piensas acerca de volvernos swingers — la miró divertido.

— ¡Yo hablo en serio! — le reprochó ella — además ni siquiera suena válido, no somos una pareja.

Él rodó los ojos y se levantó para colocarse de nuevo entre sus piernas.

— Otra vez ahí está — le dijo mirándola a los ojos y leyó en ellos su duda — Control — dijo mientras bajaba para lamer su cuello depositando ligeros mordiscos en su hombro, sus pechos, logrando arrancarle algunos gemidos — Disfruta el momento, lo que somos ahora, jamás creí poder hacer esto de nuevo, contigo — llegó a su vientre y se acomodó en su entrada — a veces un poco de descontrol es lo justo.

Hundió sus palabras entre sus piernas y ella enterró sus dedos en los cabellos de él, entregándose a la ola de sensaciones que su lengua producía en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Hiroaki siempre sería parte de su vida pasada: el padre de sus hijos, su ex-esposo, su primer amor y de su presente: su debilidad, la respuesta a su deseo, el causante de su falta de control.

* * *

Pues esto salió, espero que lo disfrutaran.

Edit: Pongo los significados de las palabras utilizadas en francés, pues aunque yo lo sentí innecesario me hicieron ver que sí era necesario, (gracias a Jacque por la observación, lo pensé, pero como me tardo en publicar y editar y TODO…) pido una disculpa general.

 _Incontrôlé_ : Descontrolado/a

 _Montre moi_ : Enséñame / muéstrame

 _Château Mont-Redon_ : Castillo del Monte Redon, es la marca de un vino auténtico

 _Swinging_ : (intercambio de parejas) También referido como estilo de vida de intercambio de pareja o simplemente el estilo de vida incluye un amplio rango de actividades sexuales realizadas entre parejas heterosexuales en un mismo local privado o inmueble particular.

Ahora sí… Gracias por leer.


End file.
